


Little Girl

by NeoKiMaChi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, How They Met, How to tag properly, Kidge - Freeform, Scents & Smells, TeamForestFire for the WIN!, hint of Garla! Keith, mild animalistic tendency, pieth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoKiMaChi/pseuds/NeoKiMaChi
Summary: Keith first knew about Pidge as “little girl”.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricCottonCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricCottonCandy/gifts).



Keith first knew about Pidge as “little girl”.

It was about the time he was expelled (more voluntarily in his part mind you) from Galaxy Garrison; he was doing his ‘rounds’ for the energy source he kept on picking up on his radar, that he came across an interesting rumor that binge about a “little girl” who by-passed the high-end security of the academy and hacked most its data main frame that got Iverson’s blood pressure on a whole new level. He was amused and a little mad due to the increase of security that will definitely dampen his plans, but he would definitely give his thanks to “little girl” if he ever gets the privilege to meet her; after all, Galaxy Garrison is not what the public it thinks it is. Its actually one of the main reasons he wanted out; for he knew that the said academy withheld information regarding the Kerberos mission- he knows that it was no piloting accident, since he knew who piloted in that expedition. He’ll be damned if let’s himself be taught in the very institution that will surely stabbed him at the back in the future, especially with his tendencies to always go with instincts than with logic, that was highly looked down-upon in that so called foundation of good.

_Good my ass!_

He was currently circumnavigating his final round when he was suddenly down on his bottom, with a weight on his chest; it was there, then suddenly it was not. He wasn’t even able to give his rebuff when his face was whiplashed by a sea of golden brown (he was able to get his bearings enough to know that the previous weight on his chest was a human, albeit small) and his senses was overloaded with a waft of vanilla and dew leaves, who was muttering curses, that would leave him mouth agape and sailors crying for their mothers. The person, is gone, as soon as ‘they’ came- well more specifically landed on him. As he stood up, dusting up his pants- he was about to yell at his ‘ambusher’ but was only greeted with a blowing wind, with a lingering smell of vanilla and honey dew leaves.

He wasn’t even aware when he closed his eyes to concentrate on the scent he was hoping to get a whiff off as it fades along the sunset. He even unconsciously growled, which snapped him back to his senses. That reverie of his was weird alright, he must exhausted since no normal human being would just do what he just did.

_What the heck is that?!_

Keith shook his head again to make sure he was out of his trance-like state, but as he was about to turn back, another gust of wind flew by his direction, he was sadden that the scent was gone, and he doesn’t even know why.

_I must be **REALLY** out of it._

Keith got his first glance of “little girl” one night.

The rumor about “little girl” was still like a plague, spreading in the halls of Galaxy Garrison, and Keith can say that “little girl” and he, will totally be best of friends, with all her escapades; I mean who would want to miss the distraught face of there so called, good for lying commanding officer Iverson, he wouldn’t! (Keith, for all of his aloofness and lone wolf attitude, was still a teen, and every teen has a mischievous streak, no matter how small it is or how there personalities are).

So here he is again doing his sets around the perimeter to locate that energy source that has been running about his curious mind (he really hopes that the saying about curiosity with cats isn’t true though), when he saw someone being thrown out of the gates of the Garrison academy. He quickly hid within the shadows to avoid detection. The person hit the ground with a thud, that even got him wincing a bit, but what caught his attention was the person’s golden brown colored hair, and the scent that haunted his conscience for the past few weeks.

_Vanilla and honey dew leaves._

The scent had him growling yet again without him knowing.

“-And stay out!”

He was snapped back into reality when one of the guards screamed at the fallen person, which was actually a little girl.

_Little girl._

“You can’t keep me away! I will find the truth in any means necessary!”

“Little girl” angrily spat back at the guards; fierce and full of determination- Keith doesn’t know what’s happening but his heart was beating like drum, and he definitely feels his cheeks tinting into a reddish hue- when a mild gust of wind blew and that fragrance- coming from “little girl”-

 _He needs to leave._ **_NOW._**

Shaking his head, he was about to turn heads when he took a glance back at the infamous “little girl” only to clash with light brown eyes burning with passion that made him loose his breath, as if there was something in him that awaken from deep slumber. “Little girl” then turned her head away, breaking their electrifying moment (more on his part though), sprinting away from the gate, and with that, he slowly blended within the shadows, mind whirling on what the hell just happened and why is that he can’t help but growl in happiness.

_He was not some sort of animal damn it!_

That night and as months pass, the rumors about “little girl” died down slowly, as if she was just a myth.

When Keith first met Pidge it was during his rescue of his brother figure; Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane.

That’s when he got a whiff of the scent that he secretly (and somewhat obsessively) missed.

(If asked, he will vehemently deny that he growled in satisfaction when Pidge’s trace lingered in his shack- **HE WASN’T AN ANIMAL DAMN IT!!!!** )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a little oneshot for my fave rare pair Kidge!
> 
> This is my idea/ excuse on how Keith knew of Pidge being a girl in the series, even before Pidge revealed her gender to the team and how they actually "first" met. 
> 
> So my take is that his Garla side, especially his sense of smell, is enhanced which gave him the confirmation he needs to connect two on two.
> 
> Anyways enjoy and tell me what you think :)
> 
> I also dedicate this to 88bullets who wrote amazing Kidge fics that I love so much!


End file.
